Graeme Hick
| birth_place = Salisbury, Rhodesia | heightft = 6 | heightinch = 3 | heightm = | batting = Right hand bat | bowling = Right arm off break | role = Batsman | international = true | internationalspan = 1991-2001 | testdebutdate = 6 June | testdebutyear = 1991 | testdebutagainst = West Indies | testcap = 548 | lasttestdate = 7 March | lasttestyear = 2001 | lasttestagainst = Sri Lanka | odidebutdate = 23 May | odidebutyear = 1991 | odidebutagainst = West Indies | odicap = 112 | lastodidate = 27 March | lastodiyear = 2001 | lastodiagainst = Sri Lanka | odishirt = | club1 = Worcestershire | year1 = 1984–2008 | clubnumber1 = | club2 = Auckland | year2 = 1997–1998 | clubnumber2 = | club3 = MCC | year3 = 1988–1991 | clubnumber3 = | club4 = Northern Districts | year4 = 1987–1989 | clubnumber4 = | club5 = Chandigarh Lions | year5 = 2008 | | columns = 5 | column1 = Test | matches1 = 65 | runs1 = 3,383 | bat avg1 = 31.32 | 100s/50s1 = 6/18 | top score1 = 178 | deliveries1 = 3,057 | wickets1 = 23 | bowl avg1 = 56.78 | fivefor1 = 0 | tenfor1 = 0 | best bowling1 = 4/126 | catches/stumpings1 = 90/– | column2 = ODI | matches2 = 120 | runs2 = 3,846 | bat avg2 = 37.33 | 100s/50s2 = 5/27 | top score2 = 126* | deliveries2 = 1,236 | wickets2 = 30 | bowl avg2 = 34.20 | fivefor2 = 1 | tenfor2 = n/a | best bowling2 = 5/33 | catches/stumpings2 = 64/– | column3 = FC | matches3 = 526 | runs3 = 41,112 | bat avg3 = 52.23 | 100s/50s3 = 136/158 | top score3 = 405* | deliveries3 = 20,889 | wickets3 = 232 | bowl avg3 = 44.43 | fivefor3 = 5 | tenfor3 = 1 | best bowling3 = 5/18 | catches/stumpings3 = 709/– | column4 = LA | matches4 = 651 | runs4 = 22,059 | bat avg4 = 41.30 | 100s/50s4 = 40/139 | top score4 = 172* | deliveries4 = 8,604 | wickets4 = 225 | bowl avg4 = 29.55 | fivefor4 = 4 | tenfor4 = n/a | best bowling4 = 5/19 | catches/stumpings4 = 289/– | date = 14 September | year = 2016 | source = http://www.espncricinfo.com/ci/content/player/14187.html Cricinfo }} Graeme Ashley Hick MBE (born 23 May 1966) is a former English cricketer who played 65 Test matches and 120 One Day Internationals for England. He played county cricket for Worcestershire for his entire English domestic career, a period of well over twenty years, and in 2008 he surpassed Graham Gooch's record for the most matches in all forms of the game combined. He scored more than 40,000 first-class runs, mostly from number three in the order, and he is one of only three players to have passed 20,000 runs in List A cricket (Graham Gooch and Sachin Tendulkar are the others) and is one of only twenty-five players to have scored 100 centuries in first-class cricket. He is the only cricketer who scored first-class triple hundreds in three different decades (1988, 1997 and 2002). He is the second highest run scorer of all time after Graham Gooch. Despite these achievements, he is commonly held to have underachieved in international cricket, a view based on comparison of Hick's overall first-class batting average of 52.23 vis-à-vis his Test average of 31.32. International centuries Test centuries ODI centuries International record ODI 5 Wicket hauls External links * Category:English cricketers Category:Cricketers Category:1967 births Category:Living people